


Raven

by Dackytwo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Baker Quackity, Butler Tommy, Butler Tubbo, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Manipulation, Flower shop owner Karl, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Twins, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dackytwo/pseuds/Dackytwo
Summary: TW: Manipulation, abusive relationships, non-con touching and kissing, HEAVILY SUGGESTED non-con/ r*pe.Sapnap is a general in a beautiful, healthy, and balanced relationship with his two fiances, which he adores.One is a duck hybrid and a great baker!The other is a flower shop owner, and he has to admit bouquets are very nice to receive!However, the two emperors of the kingdom would like to obtain his hand in marriage. Not necessarily in a morally correct way.PREVIOUSLY NAMED: "Long live the great Empire" (kinda cringe bro)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Raven

Dream pet his parrot gently, the dark blue majestic bird making a chirp of approval, leaning into his owner's touch. The dirty blonde smiled slightly at the hyacinth macaw, before nudging the bird towards the window, it huffed slightly before flapping its majestic wings and soaring in the sky, the wind ruffling its feathers as the letter tied to its left talon flopped around from the speed of its the carrier.

The emperor heard a faint knock on his door, before smiling coldly and turning around, George, currently entering the room, the elegant door slightly open to permit the brunette to enter. The shorter closed the door behind him and looked Dream straight in the eyes, frowning. The dirty blonde snickered at the sight, covering his mocking smile with his hand, showing off the golden embroidery contrasting the white gloves.

The brunette didn't bother to hide his irritated expression as he walked around the regal desk and sat down in the comfortable chair, his back turned away from Dream, crossing his legs and arms, acting like an angry child having a temper tantrum. His frown deepened as he heard footsteps behind him. He felt a strong pair of calloused hands on his shoulders. He groaned in frustration as the younger male bury his freckled face in the brown hair, before whispering,

"Are you mad Georgie?~" The blonde said in a mocking tone, grinning smugly as his lover rolled his eyes.

"We haven't seen him in so long, when will he be back?! We won days ago! They should be back by now!" The brunette angrily spoke, his fingers clenching into his palms, uncrossing his legs and stomping his right one on the ground.

"Aww, calm down George. " Dream said, shifting his tone before saying "Do you really think I'm not mad? They won the war a week ago, the last letter Sap left us was about how many of his men had been injured, knowing him he's probably taking care of some lowly, unimportant rats." The blonde continued, his words filled with venom, a terrifying tone that had George suppress a shiver.

The taller let his hands fall to his side, his hands formed into fists as he walked over to the still half-open door, his heavy boots making a loud sound every time he stepped on the red carpets. He stopped right before leaving, turning his head around to look at George in the eyes.

"When he comes back he'll be a war hero, and I need everything to be perfect, I just sent a letter to one of my providers, they should be supplying us with flowers and jewels, the Winter Festival is almost around the corner, I'm planning on asking him at the ball." His eyes narrowed. "Don't mess this up, we're close." He finished, before pulling his clay mask (which was placed on the side of his head) back on, covering his facial features, he turned back around, his cape fluttering behind him as the heavy door closed.

George stared blankly at the door, before muttering to particularly no one; "I won't."

\--------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------

Karl hummed happily and warmly smiling as he organized another bouquet, the business wasn't really blooming in Winter, but he couldn’t care less right now, he had gotten a letter from his fiancé telling him that they had won the war! He was oh so glad that his beloved was okay, and so was Quackity.

Speaking about the duck hybrid, Karl was broke out of his euphoric thoughts as he heard the store entrance bell ring, he didn’t even have to look up to know that the person with such a sweet and sugary scent had been his other fiancé, the Bakery owner. 

He smiled adoringly as he took a peach pink Cyclamen flower out of the bouquet, walking towards the entrance of the store quietly, he saw the duck hybrid currently looking at some of Karl’s proudest bouquets in the shop, yeah maybe the dark-haired man had been here and seen them all before, yeah maybe Karl told him a million facts about the flowers already, the story of them, the colors, the scientific names, but he was still awestruck at their beauty. 

The brunette stalked closer and closer behind volatile hybrid, before putting his hands on Quackity’s shoulders and shouting “BOO!” At the same time. He watched as his lover yelped and cursed in his native language, his feathers ruffling up, a clear sign of uncomfortableness and grumpiness.

Quackity pouted angrily, his furrowed eyebrows unknitted slightly as his fiancé hugged him from behind as he felt a wide, genuine smile pressing against his neck. Karl nuzzled slightly, almost like a cat. 

Quackity couldn’t blame the brunette for being so over the moon, after all, their lover would come back from a 7 months long war, they had both been so relieved to know that their Sapnap was alive, he still hadn’t come back though.

Not like they could blame the raven, they had heard about all the injured and killed men on the battlefield and refuges. Knowing him they both knew he was probably helping the injured, he was so kind that the duck hybrid sometimes wondered what they had done to deserve him. It didn’t really matter to the both of them when Sapnap returned, they would wait patiently any amount of time if it meant their lover could be alive and safe anywhere, they could even be walking back now. Quackity warmingly smiled at the thought, before hearing Karl's soft voice whispering in his ear,

“Hey love”.

\--------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------

The general sighed, his usually well-kept black hair was dirty and messy, he had been so stressed in the last weeks, every time he looked at those dead bodies he felt nauseous. He had killed so many for his nation, but seeing the silhouettes of his men under the white, blood-stained, sheets just felt completely different.

“General!” He heard a yell, his head snapped towards the direction of the sound, only to see one of his righthand men, Badboyhalo, coming towards him with a beaming smile. Sapnap tilted his head slightly, confused on the cheerfulness of the other.

“Callahan! Callahan survived!” The demon hybrid exclaimed, the other’s eyes widened at those words before total euphoria filled his mind. Callahan, one of his best men and friends, survived! Sapnap beamed at the other, before tackling him into a hug, still smiling brightly. The older giggled before getting the general off of him. 

How are the others? Any more, uh, deaths...?” They both basically deflated at Sapnap’s words, before Bad sighed and sat in the wooden chair in front of the desk. 

“Nothing too serious, fortunately, we could be back in about two to three days if we just, don’t spend too much time on the patients-“ Sapnap glared at him before Bad continued,

“-Oh don’t look at me like that, as I was saying, if we do, instead, spend time on the injured, we should get there in about six days.” He finished, watching as Sapnap looked conflicted, his eyebrows furrowed, slightly biting his lower lip. His thoughtful expression now looked anxious and worried.

The older sighed and facepalmed, looking defeated, slumping in his chair and pulling his hair slightly from frustration, he couldn't argue with someone he deemed his son, Bad might have been a soldier but he wasn't heartless if you had asked any of his companions about him they probably would have pointed out his gentleness. 

The brunette groaned in frustration, "Okay, fine! I'll command them to assist the injured before we get going, but we are NOT going to do difficult and long operations." Sapnap beamed at his best friend before hugging him. Bad pat his head and smiled fondly, before breaking the hug and getting out of his chair, looking back at the shortest as he left, seeing as the raven was picking out some paper for a letter, probably for his fiances. 

The demon-hybrid hummed softly as he approached the medical department, he had an ''order'' to inform the medics of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was a rollercoaster.
> 
> also kudos and comment to fill the void in my heart with internet points 
> 
> if I don't update this every week you are absolutely allowed to insult me in the comments and I will thank you.
> 
> ALSO YES, FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY READ THE TAGS, TOMMY AND TUBBO ARE POG BUTLER TWINS!!
> 
> update: my friend said "Rem and Ram genderswap" and I'm honestly just so fucking done


End file.
